Alice Returns
by PaleAsRoses
Summary: Alice returns with the hope that she can conquer the Red Queen again. On the way, she meets a few feelings on the way. Read to find out what happens. Please R & R.
1. Author's Note

This is just an author's note about this Alice in Wonderland, 2010 book that I'm writing.

When you begin to read it, it'll sound a bit like the movie but that's only like that in the first chapter, so far. I hope that you'll like the book and that you will review all my chapters. It might take a while to update because I'm not the typing kind of person so it might take a while. Especially with school and questioning.

Enjoy!

~PaleAsRoses

(edited by BFF: KKCopper)


	2. Alice Returns

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**_

Alice's POV

I looked around the lawn. Everyone was watching Haymish and Mary. Haymish was asking Mary to be his wife. I glanced around the garden, thinking about how I was supposed welcome Mary. I saw the white rabbit and knew immediately I had to follow him. I remembered him from a dream I had practically every night. I edged toward the side of the garden. I watched Haymish and Mary and heard her say "yes" to him.

I glanced around before darting after the rabbit. I ducked under a branch and looked around. No rabbit. I saw a streak of white and ran after it. I slipped and tried to catch myself only to feel thin air. I let out a shriek and hit my head. I did a flip and landed in a heap on the floor.

I looked around and immediately saw a little bottle that read _Drink Me_. I sighed and lifted it to my lips. I took a tiny sip and choked as the fiery liquid slid down my throat. I watched as the table started getting larger. I quickly reached for the key as I slowly descended. My fingers curled around the key and I glanced about the room. It was then that I noticed that all the doors were normal sized. I sighed and my gaze slid across the wall. I saw a curtain and something inside me told me there was something important behind it. I rushed across the room and grabbed the curtain. I gave it a sharp pull and it moved away from the thing it hid quite easily which surprised me. There was a tiny door behind it. I slid the key into the hole and turned it swiftly. I smiled to myself when the door swung open. I walked out and the door swung shut. I gazed at the sight before me. I was beautiful. There were trees and flying animals. Everything had a mysterious and joyful feeling to it. I watched everything in wonder. I jumped when someone talked behind me.

"Are you sure it's the right, Alice?" a dormouse asked.

'I'm sure. I've been following her around for almost two weeks." The rabbit replied in a snippy tone.

"You look so familiar." I said as I gazed at them. Two boys, who I believed were twins, came out from behind a few flowers. "Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

All of them looked up with surprise on their faces. "You remember them?" The white rabbit asked me.

"Just barely, I mean, well, um, I remember them from a dream. I think, but I've been here before. I remember this place." I said as I gazed around the forest. My eyes were clouded with a pair of emerald eyes. "Where's the Hatter at?"

"Of course you would remember the Hatter." The dormouse said. They exchanged glances and I suddenly remembered the Hatter whispering. _Fairfarren, Alice. _I gave them a questioning look and sat down. The dormouse rushed over to me and handed me a cup of some clear liquid. I took a sip and controlled my choking. "Why have I come back?" I asked as I grew to my normal height.

"We are in trouble. The Red Queen is back." The rabbit replied.

"How?" I wondered aloud.

"No one knows. Too bad we can't talk to Absalom." the dormouse replied.

"Yeah, he disappeared after you left, Alice." Tweedledee said in a sorrowful voice.

"It was the end of this part of his life for him. I saw him back at home. He's turned into a butterfly." I said, suddenly remembering him. "He always called me 'stupid girl'. It got quite annoying."

The four of them laughed. I joined in with the laughter. "So when are we going to go see the Hatter?" I asked after everyone had stopped laughing.

They exchanged another glance before Tweedledee started talking. "I'll escort you."

"We'll both escort you." Tweedledum said.

I nodded and glanced at the rabbit. "Isn't that a first?" I asked with a shocked look.

"They've been doing it ever since you left last time." He said, nodding to the boys.

I smiled and watched the dormouse. I paused and bent down. I put my hand out and said, "Want a ride?"

She nodded and jumped onto my hand. "But try anything funny, I'll stick you." She said as she took out her new needle and swished it back and forth. I chuckled and lifted her up onto my shoulder.

We walked for a while before I started noticing that this wasn't the way to the tea table where I had first met, of which I could remember, the mad trio. The hare was the maddest of the three. There was also the Hatter and the dormouse, whose name I could not seem to remember but I was sure that it would come to me. "Mallymkun and Nivens McTwisp."

They looked at me and nodded with relieved faces.

I remembered how I pretended to be Um from Umbridge. It was quite funny how the red Queen had fell for it. I laughed quietly to myself and glanced up. My eyes met emerald green ones.


	3. First Attempt

_**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Alice in Wonderland. Tim, please can I have the rights to the movie?_

_**Tim Burton: **No._

_**Disclaimer: **Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!_

_**Tim: **Oh fine._

_**Disclaimer: **Really?_

_**Tim: **No!_

_**Disclaimer: **At least make a sequel._

_**Tim: **I don't know._

_**Disclaimer:** Ugh! What's the use?_

Hatter's POV

I gasped when I had glanced up from my tea. U had been imaging Alice coming home. At least my home. She had gone back from the world she had came from. I missed her so much.

I stared at her. The beautiful girl standing in front of me. My breath caught and I sat there, staring at her. Her lips moved but no sound came out. My legs regained feeling and I jumped up. I quickly walked up to her and, without thinking, kissed her. I backed away after I had realized what I had done and gazed at her , waiting for her reaction.

APOV

I touched my lips after the Hatter had backed away. I felt the burning on my lips and glanced at the others. They were all staring in wonder at the Hatter. I met his gaze and blushed. I heard a noise and quickly ducked as a cup flew over my head. I heard it shatter as I met the Hatter's gaze again. :Nice to see you again." I stepped up to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, too." he said as he hugged me back. After a few minutes, I stepped back, my face red. I gazed about and laughed quietly to myself. Everything felt and seemed whole now.

Stayne's POV

_Hmm. _I thought to myself. I had been wandering away from Iracebeth after having promised I would stay loyal to her. I told her of my plan to capture Alice and keep her to feed my pleasure. It would be fun to torture her for what she had done to me. I had been forced to stay with the ex-queen, which is what I have been calling Iracebeth, until the end of Underland. Instead, we had freed ourselves from the chain that bound us together. I smiled openly and walked faster. I would capture her and run away, letting the ex-queen wander on her own and Tarrant rot away in sorrow. I laughed joyfully and took off running. I heard a slight noise but just thought of it as an animal. I was right. A horsefly flew in front of me and I swat at it. It flew away and I continued on, talking to myself quietly about my plan and how I would carry it out.

White Queen's POV

I saw Bayard running towards me with his tongue hanging out from the side of his mouth. "You Majesty, they have escaped their punishment. Stayne is headed here. Somehow he has heard of Alice being here. They plan to capture Alice. Your sister wishes to kill her but Stayne has other plans. Plans of pleasuring himself, using Alice, and torturing her." Bayard explained.

I put my hand to my mouth and asked, "Where is Alice at this moment?"

"I believe she is at Tarrant's new tea party." Bayard said. "I can run and warn them, my queen, if that is what you wish me to do."

"No, Bayard. You need to rest and visit your family. Meanwhile, I'll go to the Hatter's myself. I'll take some people with me. Goodbye, Bayard." I walked off and rounded up a few people. I mounted my horse and directed it towards Tarrant's new home.

Mallymkun's POV

"Hatter, Mirana is approaching." I alerted him.

"Tarrant, Alice, nice to see you but you must hurry. You have to come to the castle. Stayne and my sister have freed themselves and Stayne is on his way here." she paused. "They have heard that Alice is back and wish to capture her. He wants to torture her and other things."

"What other things?" Hatter asked.

"He wants to pleasure himself using Alice. My sister wishes to behead her." she replied.

I put my hand to my mouth and glanced at Hatter. His eyes were yellow and he was gripping Alice's hand so hard that she winced. "MY Alice! He wants to capture Alice and _pleasure himself with MY ALICE!" _his voice came out as a violent Scottish accent. I saw tears in Alice's eyes and cried out, "Hatter, you're hurting her!"

Tarrant glanced down at his hand twined with Alice's and released the pressure. "I'm so sorry, Alice." he wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs and kissed her lightly on the lips. I turned to the queen and smiled at her but she was frowning.

Bayard's POV

I jumped out of my sleep and yelled to my wife. "I'll be back in a while, honey. I think the queen might be in danger." I had been dreaming and suddenly the dream ha turned to the queen. I had mistaken where Stayne was heading. He wouldn't be heading to the castle but to hatter's new home. I took a breath and took off to Hatter's, hoping I would make it in time.

SPOV

I had reached Tarrant's _home._ I grew angry at the sight before me. The White Queen, Mallymkun, and that crazy March Hare were watching Tarrant kiss my Alice. She was crying and Tarrant was trying to comfort her. I smiled evilly and. Now all I had to do was get her to be alone and I could capture her.

APOV

"Do you mind if I take a short walk?" I asked after the kiss. I watched as Hatter's eyes turned to green and he nodded. I got up and walked past some trees and into a clearing. I sat down and gazed around. Someone grabbed me from behind and I shrieked.

HPOV

I heard a shriek and took off in the direction that Alice left in. it wasn't that long before I reached her. And someone else.

SPOV

I waited until all of them had entered the clearing before yanking Alice's hair back. She let out a cry of pain and I winced. "Get any closer and I can and will do worse to her. My Alice."

"I am not yours nor will I ever be! I am Hatter's!" Alice yelled and I yanked her hair. I winced when she cried out again.

"I will leave with her and you will never see her again. Or maybe you will when she's pregnant with my baby." I said, directing the words to Hatter. I watched his eyes turn yellow and laughed. I stopped when I heard a noise behind me and spun around, yanking Alice with me. A hound was standing two feet away from me, teeth bared.

"Hand Alice over, Stayne!" he growled. I backed up and glanced behind me. Tarrant was getting closer. I turned to see the hound jump at me. He was aiming for my neck. I yanked Alice in front of me and heard the dog's teeth snap down on flesh. I let go of Alice and dodged the tackle from Tarrant. I took off through the woods, running until I could no longer breathe.

APOV

I saw Bayard jump, felt Stayne pull me in front of him, and felt the pain before darkness took me.

HPOV

"NO!" I screamed. I went to tackle Stayne but he dodged it and disappeared. I gazed at the place where he had disappeared and glanced down when Mallymkun tugged on my pants. "Alice." she said. I rushed over to her and saw the blood coming from the teethmarks in her neck. I glared at Bayard and he shrank back.

"Someone get my bag from my horse! Hurry, we're losing her!" Mirana said. Bayard took off and was back in a hurry with the bag in his mouth. He walked back to the table and I followed him.

As soon as he sat down, I started yelling. "I can't believe it! You had to attack, didn't you! You didn't think, Bayard! Now Alice might as well be dead!" As soon as the words left my mouth, the Queen yelled.


	4. Admitting Love

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating. Hope you like it!

**WQPOV**

We were losing her and Tarrant was over by the table, screaming at Bayard. I tried to ignore them and concentrate on Alice when something happened. Her pulse faded. I had heard Tarrant's response at that moment and had decided to break into the argument by making note about Alice's pulse. I gasped. "Tarrant, help!"

Tarrant rushed over to us and sank to his knees and watched Alice's face. Her eyes fluttered open and he gripped her hand. "I love you, Alice!"

**APOV**

I heard him say those words. "I like you, too." I whispered before darkness took me again.

**HPOV**

I had admitted my love to her and she had done the same. I squeezed her hand and smiled. She loved me. "She'll live?" I asked the queen.

"Of course_." _she replied. She gazed at me. "How are you feeling, Tarrant?"

"What do you mean? I'm happy. I just admitted my love to Alice and she did the same to me.: I replied, my grin huge.

"Oh, dear, Tarrant. You didn't hear her correctly. She said she liked you." she said and I shook my head. I remembered what the Queen had said and got up quickly.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't expectme back for a while." I got up and walked away.

*time span*

**APOV**

"Where's the Hatter?" I asked as I woke up.

"He took a walk. How are you feeling?" the Queen asked. I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." I paused. "My Queen?"

"Mirana. Call me Mirana." she said.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure." she replied. I took a breath before starting.

"Well, I kinda have feelings about the Hatter. Feelings I've never felt before. I don't know what to do? Should I tell him how I feel?" I asked.

"What do you feel, Alice?" she asked me.

"I think I love him. I've never loved anyone until now." I replied and heard a gasp. I looked up at Mirana.

**WQPOV**

I gasped and stared at her. She loved my hatter. My Tarrant. And he loved her back. I thought about my feelings for Tarrant. I honestly thought about telling her how Tarrant didn't like her but that would go against my vows. "You should tell him how you feel." I thought about my own advice and decided to do just that.

"Mirana, why did the Hatter take a walk?" Alice asked.

"He's upset. You see, when you were bit, he said that he loved you and you replied with a 'I like you, too.'" I replied.

Alice gasped and started getting up.

**HPOV**

She like me not loved me. How could I mistake that. I threw something and it bounced off a

tree. I got real angry and started throwing more things.

**WQPOV**

I watched as Tarrant neared the house. I had got Alice to lay down and she had soon fell asleep. I walked to the door and Tarrant walked in. "Tarrant, may I speak with you?"

He turned to me and I saw that his eyes were yellow. "What?" he spit out.

"I love you." I said as I gazed at the floor.

Tarrant grabbed my hand and lifted my chin to where I would have to look at him. "I'm sorry, Mirana. I know we've known each other for a long time but I don't have that sort of feelings for you. My heart belongs to Alice and only her."

"Maybe you should allow yourself some happiness. Like seriously, Alice obviously doesn't..." I stopped myself from lying.

"Doesn't what?"

**APOV**

I had woke up and gotten out of bed. I went over to the door and listened.

"My heart belongs to Alice and only her." Tarrant said. I smiled and stepped out. Tears gathered in my eyes when Mirana said, "Maybe you should allow yourself some happiness. Like seriously, Alice obviously doesn't..."

"Doesn't what?" I asked at the same time as the Hatter did. Mirana glanced at me and regret washed across her face. I shook my head and gave her a mistrustful look. "That's good to know that I have your heart because I l ─"

"You what? You _like _me." he managed through his anger. "I admit my love to you and all you say is 'I like you, too.'"

I felt the tears flow over and turned away from the Hatter. I closed the door and leaned against it, crying. I went to sit at the window seat.

**WQPOV**

I sighed. "Tarrant, Tarrant, you should have let her finish. We talked why you were gone and I told her about what she said to you. She asked me if she should tell you that she loved you. Now you've hurt her and she's crying." I explained.

"She was going to tell me that she loved me?" he asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Yes." I said. Tarrant gazed at the closed door with a remorseful look. "Go talk to her."

**HPOV**

I looked at the door before opening it. "Alice." I whispered. I looked around the room and saw her at the window. There were tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Alice."

She turned to look at me with a hurtful expression. A pang went through me. She got up and walked over to me, hands trembling. "I love you, Hatter." she said.

"Call me Tarrant, beautiful." I said.

"Tarrant?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." I replied and kissed her.


	5. Plans

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it might be a bit short.

**SPOV**

I had gotten away but not with Alice. That stupid dog probably killed her. I would go back tonight and see if she is alive. If so, I would plan a second attempt to kidnap her. In the meantime, I had to steer clear of the ex- queen. I walked over to a spring and knelt down. I heard a splash and walked downstream toward the sound. I glanced ahead and immediately hid myself and looked away. The ex- queen was washing herself in the stream. _What a hideous sight! _I thought to myself.

"Stayne, is that you?" Iracebeth called out. I glanced around and kept my mouth shut. "Stayne! Come help me wash!" I quickly thought of a way to escape. "Stayne, hurry up. I know you're there. I saw you!" I snuck back the way I came and took off toward the Hatter's.

**Iracebeth's POV**

I quickly finished washing before walking over to the tree where I saw Stayne. "Stayne!" I called out. I walked around before realizing that I was walking in circles. I sighed loudly and screamed when an animal jumped out in front of me. The animal glared at me and I kicked at it.

"Does the queen know you have escaped the punishment?" the fox asked with a sly smile.

"No, I don't believe so." I replied, glaring at it.

"Hm. You don't seem to like your sister. Perhaps we could join together." The fox suggested.

"I've already got a partner." I said.

"Oh, do you? I think your_ partner_, Stayne, is sneaking away. He might capture Alice and keep her while you and I can actually kill Alice and take over the crown. Your sister will no longer be able to take the crown back without her challenger. So what do you say?"

"We'd have to get more people, or animals, together." I replied. I was very interested in this.

"No problem. I can find a few people. It would be very easy." The fox said.

"We'll meet in . . . " I started.

"A week." The fox finished.

"That's fine. What's your name, fox?"

"Chalum. I'll see you in a week. By the way, watch out. Stayne will betray you. He wants Alice to himself." The she-fox said before running away.

I smiled to myself, thinking of how soon, oh, very soon, I would be queen. "Off with her head."

**APOV**

I opened my eyes to sun streaming through the window. I looked around and gasped. The room was beautiful. I gazed around and stretched before getting up. I walked over to the mirror and sighed as I stared at the marks on my neck. I touched them gingerly and winced when it stung. I looked up when someone knocked. "Come in."

Tarrant walked in, smiling. "Morning, beautiful." He greeted. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I giggled and kissed him back. I spun around the room and laughed. "Hey, come here. I have a question for you." He said and reached for me. I twirled away from him and went toward the balcony. I opened the door and was gripped around the waist. I sprang forward and leaned over the railing. Tarrant pulled me to him, an amused look on his face. "What do you think about going on a picnic?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds lovely." I laughed and leaned over the railing, barely catching a glimpse of a man in the woods. I studied the spot intently, thinking I had just imagined it. The man reappeared quickly and nodded in my direction. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Are you okay?" Tarrant asked, concerned. I nodded, opening my eyes. I smiled and kissed him. He, a bit surprised, hesitated before kissing me back. I broke away, laughing.

"If we are going to picnic, I might need to get dressed." I said. Tarrant smiled and let go of my waist. He sighed and gave me a wistful look. "Leave, Tarrant." I laughed as he sighed and shut the door.

I quickly got dressed in a dress that fit me perfectly. I smiled as I opened the door. I glanced over my shoulder and walked over to the balcony doors. I shut them and walked back to the door. I shut it and quietly ran down the hall. I turned the corner and saw Bayard and some pups. "Bayard!" I called. I went over to him and knelt down. "Bayard. Did your wife have more pups?" I asked as I picked up a puppy. I laughed as it nibbled on my thumb.

"Yes. She had them a day before you got here. Look, Alice, I'm sorry for hurting you." He said, gazing up at me with sad eyes.

"Bayard, you did what was right. You tried to capture Stayne. I'm fine." I said. "I forgive you, Bayard. Have fun with your family."

Bayard nodded and nudged one of his pups. "Name one." He said as he pushed the pup toward me. I gazed at the she-pup and petted it.

"Mist." I replied. I put the pup down and got up. "I've got to go find Tarrant. We're going on a picnic."

"Bayard! I thought the queen told you to go somewhere." Tarrant said as he neared us. Bayard bowed his head.

"Tarrant!" I said, surprised at his angry tone. "Stop right there and apologize." I paused, waiting for him to apologize. He stayed quiet.

"It's all right, Alice." Bayard said.

"No, it's not." I said.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I can't apologize." Tarrant replied in a quiet tone.

I gasped and spun around before whispering, "Then I can't go on a picnic with you, Hatter." I took a deep breath and turned around. "Good-bye." I glanced at Tarrant and ran down the hall.

"Alice!" Tarrant called. I heard footsteps following me so I decided to leave the castle. I couldn't stay in the same place with an unforgiving Tarrant. I wiped the tears from my face as I ran.

*time span*

**HPOV**

"Mirana! Alice is missing!" I yelled as I neared her.

"What do you mean? How can she be gone?" She asked as she got up.

I looked at the ground sheepishly. "I think I made her upset. Bayard went after her but lost her. I've been searching all over for her. I can't find her." I said quickly.

"Bayard lost her? That's not like Bayard. Are you sure he_ lost _her?" The queen said.

I sighed. "Okay. He didn't lose her but he gave her some time alone." I said.

"I thought so." She replied, nodding. She walked over to the window and gasped. "Stayne." She whispered.

I walked over to her and looked out. There was a figure walking from the woods. "Alice isn't in the castle?" Mirana nodded and left the room.

**SPOV**

I had been spying on my Alice for a while now. I saw her running from the castle and knew something was wrong. Something had upset her. I glanced at the castle before rushing after Alice. _Maybe she'll see how much she loves me more than that Hatter, Tarrant. I swear if he has hurt her, I'll ─ _I let my mind wander.

I went over my plan and smiled, knowing that capturing my Alice would be easy with her this upset.

I walked forward and stopped to listen. I heard rushing water and chirping. I also heard sobbing. I walked over to a grove of trees and peaked through. _Ah, my poor Alice._ I thought. I edged through the trees.

"Alice, are you all right?" I asked, my voice filled with concern. She turned towards me with such sad eyes that I only acted on instinct. I rushed towards her and gathered her into my arms. I gazed at her sad eyes before bringing my lips onto hers.

The kiss was unbelievable. Her lips were delicious and delicate. I scooped her up and whispered against her lips, "Please give me a chance?"

"I'm so confused." She whispered as she pulled away. "I don't know what to do." tears slid down her cheeks. I felt a pang of hatred towards Tarrant. He had to hurt her. I felt her head suddenly hit my shoulder. She had passed out. I smiled and walked through the woods. I finally had my Alice._ My _Alice. I sighed in contempt. Nothing could ruin the moment.


	6. Abuse

**A/N:** And . . . here is the other chapter. I am on a roll now. I really hope you love this chapter. AND . . . don't forget to REVIEW! Sorry it's so short. 

**HPOV**

She was gone. I just knew it. I tortured myself with unwanted images: Stayne doing unspeakable things to her, Alice, the last time I saw her and the face she had given me when I had told her that I couldn't forgive Bayard. "Mirana, help me. I need to find her." I groaned. I couldn't stop torturing myself.

"We're doing all that we can possibly do." She replied. I groaned and turned away from the window.

"I'm leaving." I said suddenly. I had been studying Mirana. She looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Mirana got up.

"I'm going to find my love. I'm not going to let something bad happen to her." I said.

"No, Tarrant. You are not leaving." Mirana replied.

"I'm sorry. I have to. I need to find my love." I said, getting up.

"Why don't you just get over her?" Mirana blurted out. She put her hand to her mouth. "Tarrant, I didn't mean that." I shook my head and left the room. "Tarrant, stop!" I shook my head again and continued down the castle. I walked over to where I had saw Stayne. I could not see him so I started in the direction he had went.

**WQPOV **

"Bayard." I called out.

"Yes, my queen?" He asked.

"Go and track, Tarrant. He needs to be watched over." I instructed him. _My Tarrant needs to be watched over._ Bayard nodded and bounded out of sight. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Maybe he was right.

**SPOV**

_She still hasn't woken up._ I thought to myself. I studied Alice as she slept. Something was coming, I could feel it. I watched as she slowly woke up. "How are you, beautiful?"

Alice gazed at me with those beautiful eyes. "Where am I?" She whispered as she stared. She hesitated before finally asking. "Where's is Tarrant?" I blinked as I processed what she said.

"He is gone. He doesn't love you, my love. You love me, don't you? That is why you kissed me." I said. No matter what I did, she always was thinking of Tarrant.

"No. No. He can't be gone. I have to go find him. I have to find my love. Where is he, Stayne? Where is Tarrant?" She asked, her voice trembling with anger.

"You are mine! You sealed your love with a kiss. You are mine!" I yelled.

"No, I am not. You will never have me." She screamed. "I love Tarrant! I will never be yours! Never!" I jumped up and slapped her.

"You are mine. I will prove it to you!" I yelled and slapped her again. She cried loudly as I got carried away.


	7. Saved

**HPOV**

I was so scared for Alice. Who knew what Stayne would do to her. I shivered as I walked through the woods. I glanced back when I heard a twig snap. "Bayard, come out."

"My name isn't Bayard. It's Chalum." Chalum said as she walked out. I stepped back away from her. "Looks like I found the right person that my queen wanted to see. Let's go find Iracebeth."

"Iracebeth? She's not queen." I said. The fox growled and I took another step back.

"She's my queen and she wants you." Chalum said and snapped at my heels. "Get moving."

I took a few steps forward and she snapped at my heels again. I jumped and started to run. After a while of running I stopped to catch my breath and was awarded with a few bites on the leg. "Unlike you, Chalum, I can't breathe and I don't run all the time." I snapped breathlessly.

"I don't care." She growled.

"Well, I do. I also think that you need to let go of Tarrant." A voice said from behind. I glanced up and, to my relief, saw Bayard. I smiled to him.

"Do you really think I would do that? Well, I wouldn't and I won't. Come on, you stupid human." Chalum said.

Bayard threw himself in front of me and growled at the fox. Chalum snapped at him and Bayard attacked. I cried out when the fox bit his shoulder and threw myself into the fight. _This might be the stupidest thing I am doing._ I shook my head and grabbed at Chalum's tail. She let out a screech so loud that I immediately let go of her. She snapped at my hand and I let out a yelp of pain. She smiled evilly and ran away after whispering, "Alice will die."

"Come on, Bayard. We have to find Alice." I said as I ripped my sleeve and wrapped it around my hand. I heard a whine and looked over at Bayard. "Oh, no, Bayard. Are you okay?"

Bayard whined and got up slowly. "I'm fine. My leg is just a bit torn up." I ran over to him and tore my other sleeve. I wrapped it around his left back leg.

"Can you walk?" When he nodded, I continued. "Do you want to go find Alice or go back?"

"Let's go find Alice." He managed to get out. He got up and collapsed.

"No, you are going back. I will carry you to the castle."

"Thanks." He whispered as I picked him up and started walking. I sighed as I realized that it would be a long walk.

**SPOV**

I can't believe I did that to Alice. She was scared to death of me. I reached out to touch her shoulder and apologize and she pulled away, trembling. "Stay away from me." She whispered.

"Alice, I'm sorry. Don't be angry with me. Please!" I begged.

"Don't be angry with you. Stayne, you hurt me." She said, her voice rough. I stepped toward her. "Don't _touch _me. I mean it. You touch me and I WILL kill you. DON'T touch ME!" She screamed. I put my hands up and stepped back.

"Okay, calm down. I don't want you hurting yourself." I said.

"No. I won't hurt myself. I have to worry about you hurting me." She whispered and turned away from me, hugging herself.

I was sorry for hurting her but last night was the best night of my life. Her screaming gave me pleasure and her . . . Well. I enjoyed myself _very _much. Her soft skin and musical voice. Just the thought that Tarrant never had Alice the way I did makes me very happy. I did feel very sorry about hurting her but I was just way to happy to care. A noise outside the cabin made me glance out the window. I saw no one there and started to feel down. I didn't want anyone to have Alice the way I did. Especially not Tarrant. I turned toward Alice and came up behind her. "You're mine." I whispered and gripped her around the waist. "All mine." She started screaming as I pushed her to the ground. "All mine." I repeated.

**HPOV**

I was already headed back to the cabin that I had saw on my way back to the castle. It looked like someone was living there. If someone was, maybe they saw Stayne and Alice. I kept marking trees in order to make sure that I wasn't going in circles. I saw something through the trees. I walked quickly and came to the cabin. I heard a scream from inside and looked through a window. _Oh, no._ I barged into the door. "Get away from her!" I screamed. Stayne jumped away from her. She quickly covered herself. I tackled Stayne and knocked him in the head with a piece of wood that he had laying beside him. He passed out and I grabbed for some rope. I tied him up and looked at Alice. She stared at me with fear in her eyes. "Alice? Are you okay?" I whispered to her. She stared at me. I walked slowly over to her and reached out to her. She gazed at my hand for a minute before grabbing it and pulling her to me. I held her close to me and picked her up. She laid her head against my shoulder and fell asleep.

Once I got to the castle, I laid my love on my bed. I made sure she was comfortable before going to find Mirana. "Mirana?" I asked to get her attention.

"Yes?" She replied without turning around.

"Alice is back but she's hurt. Stayne went through with his plans." I answered. Mirana gasped as she heard the news. "I brought Alice here and left him back at the cabin. She is so hurt." I exclaimed. I leaned against the wall.

"I'll send some of my trusted knight to get him. Don't worry, Tarrant, she'll be fine." Mirana assured me.

I shook my head. "You didn't see her. You didn't see my Alice. She will be scarred forever, thanks to that bastard!" Mirana looked shocked by my tone and the words that I had spoken. I quickly left the room before she could speak. I needed to check on Alice. I took the steps two at a time and, in no time, was in front of my door. I knocked before entering the room and looked at my bed in search for Alice, finding her wrapped in my blankets with her blonde hair in her face. I crept over to the side of the bed. I reached out and, inches from her head, hesitated. _What if she freaks out?_ He thought. He took a deep breath and brushed the hair out of her face. Alice's eyes fluttered open.

"Tarrant?" she whispered. I nodded and she blinked several times before turning away, sobs racking her body.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I should have forgiven Bayard but I was too worried about losing you." I whispered. She turned to me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hatter." She sobbed. I gathered her in my arms and rocked her, running my hand through her hair.

"It'll be all right. Everything will be fine." I whispered, repeating the words over and over again. Alice's body calmed down. "Are you okay, my love?" Alice nodded into my shoulder. I used my index finger to turn her face towards mine. "May I kiss you?" Alice nodded and I brought my lips down to hers.


End file.
